When I Wake
by 44454469
Summary: Sanji's life changed when a green-headed beefcake-haramaki-wearing idiot came into the picture. He realized things that were never there, but actually were surfacing and screaming at him daily, were wanting to break free. *MPREG ZOROSAN.* (Happy Birthday Sanji!)


Sanji woke up with a groan and a pang in his gut. The urge to vomit was really grand, and he could feel the vile forming up his windpipes quickly like it was water coming up a small stream. So, Sanji got up and quickly hurried to the bathroom. Leaning over the Porcelain Throne he retched and felt the tinge in his spine, making him shudder.

He hated this continuous food-poisoning or whatever the hell he had. He would get to the bottom of it, as soon as he'd clean the very grime and vile out of the bottom of his commodes… "Shit." Sanji wiped the drool from his mouth that was ajar – he silenced as the toilet flushed and scurried to wash his hands, eventually heading back to work.

_ The Baratie_ was a high-class eatery that never, ever turned down a _paying_ customer. If he or she (especially she) had money in their bigot pockets – they were welcome. Though, something was changing recently not only inside Sanji, but with _The Baratie_ as well. He didn't like it. He could feel though as if someone or something was out to get them and that constant annoyance made him want to investigate – but the old man said strictly:

"_Don't you dare go snooping around! That's asking for trouble_."

Cursing softly under his breath Sanji managed to stir the soup without feeling the urge to puke once again. He listened to the soft vibes of classical music that hummed from the dining hall. _The Baratie_ was so huge, it was split up into four quadrants. Each quadrant played different styled music and had different themes, and each quad was open at separate hours of the day.

Sanji preferred the lunch-one; for obvious reasons. It was happy and upbeat, played classical music, and it was full of hot and sexy, well-dressed ladies. So therefore, Sanji stayed put here for over four years as manager-chef. He even had a soup named after him '_Sanji's Special'_. Though today it'd be prepped a bit differently as he couldn't stand the stench of the peppers or onions for some reason.

He knew all the ladies that came in and greeted them with the kindest, flirtiest tone that he could manage. _Kathryn_ was specific yet polite on her orders and liked her soup just right, though when it came to the _Sanji Special_ she'd take it any way it was prepared that day. Monique was beautiful, elegant and just – _fine_. Sanji could've of said she was the one if she didn't already have _her one_.

Monique and her husband were still though, greeted with smiles. The men were greeted well as that was the courtesy thing to do. Right? They sometimes go the wrong type of customer looking for a certain quadrant – and Zeff would direct them into the next room over. Sanji didn't say a thing though. He never wanted to get into riffraff like them.

There was a quad for clubbing. There people mainly of transgender, bisexual and gay couples liked to hang out at night on the weekends – and while most of the staff asked Zeff why he allowed it he huffed at this question. "Why not? Why can't they?" He never gave a clear answer to those who questioned why or why not he supported the LGBT community, but Sanji knew he had his reasons.

Zeff _always_ had his reasons.

Stirring the soup and watching the potatoes go round' n round'; Sanji's mind flashed-back to the time a few weeks ago where he went to the LGBT Quad. He'd been offered via-Zeff to present the LGBT Quad with a dish from the Classical Quad, and as the head chef Sanji was forced to go in himself.

Sanji sighed and sucked in his gut, all the courage and manliness he had – and eventually headed in.

"Hello sir and/or madam…" He choked, almost laughing. Thinking of the script he had written up for himself at the time. The man with purple hair and long tights stared at him. "The Baratie Classical Quad would like for you to… Sample a dish…"

"Don't mind'v if I'v do!" The man (or woman?) took a large portion, stuffing it in his/her mouth, Sanji shuddered and turned to a pair of two males eyeing him.

"I have to go get more now…"He stammered and tried to leave, when the two males blocked him – he was trapped. _Shit_.

"Hey. Punk. I heard you talking shit about us before – don't you question us, I've got resources." The black-haired man with tattoos was shadowing over Sanji, he felt slightly intimidated.

Another man came into the picture now – he was a bit skinnier than Sanji. "Why is it that they always have to judge us?" He sighed and leaned against the table.

"_Maybe it's because of the shit you do_…" Sanji murmured and tried to pass tattooed-man.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Tattoo times two hissed, pushing himself off the chair and attempting to get a better view of the situation. "What do you even mean – shit that we do?"

Sanji turned and face tattooed boy, he wasn't as intimidated now, feeling the tension in his stomach yield and simmer. "You know, shit. Fucking faggots."

The tattooed boy's eyes widened. Sanji went too far, but he didn't care. Like it want his choice to come into the LGBT Quad. Like it wasn't his CHOICE to come neck-in-neck with these two tattooed punks?

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Slow down Law."

"Ace, leave me the fuck alone."

Sanji turned and headed for the door – though angered eyes flocked together towards him and didn't dare leave his sight the entire time, Sanji paid no heed. There, at the door – he came face-to-face with a green-haired Haramaki-wearing man with a sword attached to his side. _Oh fuck_.

"O-oi now… I don't want to cause any trouble…" A taut smile and a cocked head titled to the left, Sanji tried to sway to the other side but the moss-headed man moved directly back towards him.

"Curly brow, it seems like you already did."

Sanji's (curly brow?) twitched. He sighed deeply and exhaled slowly. _Deep breaths Sanji, we don't want to turn this into a bloodbath – not in this uniform_. Then, smirking; the moss-headed man let out a chuckle. "Don't worry shit-brow. I ain't gonna do anything…" Sanji was taken aback but didn't say anything as the greenie approached him further. "Like that at least."

He could feel the urge to vomit, he wanted to get out of there right now. The man reeked of smoke, piss and alcohol. He covered his mouth trying not to heave. Then, the man punched him on the back – Sanji fell down spewing chunks.

"Ewe. Seriously, I didn't think that was gonna happen. Guys, do I smell that bad?"

Sanji heard a voice crack with laughter over the music in agreement. "Zoro-Bro yeah you smell like shit and piss! Worse than Yousaku's breath in the morning, that's for sure."

The blonde that was retching on the multicolored-floor wiped the vile from his lips. He waited for his stomach pains to ease while he listened into the two eventually becoming threesome – chatting about.

"Shit, do I really?" Another man chimed in laughing.

"Fuck yeah you do babe."

"Hey you two love-birds! Move that chatter onto the dance-floor!" A woman hissed from farther away Sanji's world was spinning rapidly and he couldn't continue to keep up. Though the heaving had ceased, he still felt dizziness loom over him. That, and the horrid stench from the moss-headed man.

"Right! Nami-bro!" The two men saluted-like tone harmonized and moved farther, then Sanji felt a soft womanly hand come form on his back.

"Hey are you okay?" She cooed – ignoring the angry mob of glares and dissatisfied clubbers. "Don't mind them."

"Nam, he's the one who started it." The greenie snorted, Sanji shook his head.

She shrugged and helped Sanji back upright. She was gorgeous – red hair and fair skin. She was glossy and smooth, curvy and sexy… "Um… Thank you…" He flushed and wiped his chin again. "I – I apologize for what I said earlier madam," With a slight bow and a gentlemanly posture Sanji turned back to 'nice-guy' mode.

Nami glared. "I see. So you ARE like the others."

Sanji cocked his head to the side questionably, "What – "

"You're only apologizing because I'm a girl!" Shouting over the music, shouting over the raving guests and catching quite a few glares once again – Nami managed to bring Sanji's eyes to narrow to forehead.

_ Shit_. Sanji swore inwardly. What was her problem? Fishing him out purposely and then criticzing him – what did he do – "Oh." He stated aloud and deflated, eventually shrugging sadly. "I apologize then."

Sounding more genuine but the crowd wasn't buying it still, Sanji managed to catch a conversation with the greenie-head before darting out the door (and before getting mauled by the crowd).

"Sorry about that. She can be a bit oversensitive sometimes."

Sanji sighed. When were they going to leave him alone? He just wanted to leave and go home, or go back to his regular station. He still showed the moss-head that he was listening and gave a silent signal that he should continue.

"I mean – I feel as though you were a prick, but shouting "_I'm gay and I'm proud_!" is just as bothersome as being a prick like the way you were." He paused noticing the blonde's attention rising and getting more curious. Sighing, the man furthered. "I didn't choose to be this way you know."

Sanji raised a brow and glanced back over to him – "What? I always thought sexuality was a 'choice' or something…"

The greenie's hand tightened onto his haramaki and he licked his lips, moistening them. He could really use another shot right now. He wasn't prepared for _this_. "Yeah – but I'm different. Like…" He trailed off and glanced around to see if anyone else was still watching them. "Let's just say I'm different okay?" He wanted to leave it at that so badly, hoping the blonde would…

"Hmm… whatever you say moss-head." Shrugging Sanji headed towards the door but the man soon stopped him.

"Hey! The name's not moss-head, it's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

Sanji smirked, giving a wave at Zoro and left. "Sure thing, moss-head."

That's what Sanji managed to remember. The man's name. Roronoa Zoro and that he had green hair – but what about what happened next? Sanji shuddered at the thought as he forced a smile and served the soup to Monique and she graciously accepted it.

Heading back to the kitchen with a tired hand draped over his nauseous stomach, Sanji noticed Zeff peering his head from the circular-window… _Shit_.

"What up old-timer?" Sanji sat in Zeff's office, comfortably he situated himself in one of his favorite armchairs. "Worried about something…"

"Cut the crap eggplant, the boys reported to me that you puked all over the bathroom yesterday!" The old-timer's voice raising and Sanji moving in his seat, Zeff soon realized the volume was a bit too much… "Eggplant, look. I'm worried about your health is all. Just take the rest of the day off –"

"No way!" Sanji hissed trying to ignore the nausea. "Shitty geezer, I'm fine!"

"… Eggplant. Did someone bother you when I sent you to that clubbing quadrant a few weeks ago?"

The question was hard like a bullet to his gut, eventually stabbing him… Sanji leaned back further into the armchair and sighed. He rubbed his tired-eyelids and nodded. "Maybe."

A fatherly pat on the shoulder, Zeff gave nothing more than concern for Sanji when he said: "Tell me Sanji. Let me know who hurt you?"

Nodding Sanji groaned. "No old-man. If I tell you, you'd rage. I mean – I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well, that alone being said, Sanji – I won't 'rage' . Come' on now. I don't like it when my boys have secrets from me."

Tears welding in his eyes, Sanji let himself trial back to the very begging of about a month and a half ago… "It started a month and a half ago…"

Fucking hell. How did he wind up here? Zoro cursed as he was choking up blood, vile and god-knows what. "Shit… fuck you…"

He hissed and stared at his attacker straight in the eye. No way was he going to die here. Not like this, not now. _Not ever_.

"Yousaku… Johnny… you alive…?"

A whimper came from the two lovers and they raised a hand and relief washed over Zoro. He then though felt a pang in his chest and screamed. "SHIT!" Falling to the ground he lay there motionless.

Maybe this was **the end**?


End file.
